And a Cold Wind Blew
by blackscorpion42
Summary: Wufei has to catch a murderer. However, they are always one step ahead of him. Warning deathfic.
1. Default Chapter

Title: And a Cold Wind Blew (Pro/5)  
Author: bakashinimegami  
Pairings: 5xS this is really the only important one and all others are only briefly mentioned, if at all.  
Warning: Angst. This is a deathfic. Like most of my stories.  
Disclaimer: This story is mine. The characters are not. ::sob::  
Author's notes: My friend is right. I really am crossing over to the dark side. This is non-yaoi. And I put Wufei and Sally together. Help. I really need it. Mainly psychological. Sorry this is so short. There will be more chapters and they will be longer, but I'm not sure how much.  
  
  
//TV//  
  
**********  
Wufei yawned and stretched. As he made breakfast hr turned on the TV. "Great," he muttered to no one in particular, considering he was alone in the apartment. "It's going to be hot again."  
//And in other news a collection of three bodies have been found. They aprear to have been murdered.//  
Wufei switched his attention from his oat bran to the TV.  
//One of the victims has been identified as Hilde Schbeiker. She runs a local srapyard.//  
A picture of Hilde flashed on the screen.   
//Along with her there was a Duo Maxwell, Preventer and one time Gundam pilot.//  
Wufei's spoon fell to the floor part way to his mouth.  
//The last, also a Preventer, was a Sally Po.//  
Wufei stared at the screen. It wasn't possible, it wasn't. When Sally said she had some work to go over with Duo and canceled their date he hadn't been worried. But who thought someone could be killed while with one of his four friends. They were trained to be the best, but someone had gotten Duo, killing Hilde and Sally too.  
//The suspect is a young man seen entering the building, where Duo and Hilde lived together, with Sally. He has been identified as Herro Yui, yet another Prevernter and former Gundam pilot…//  
Wufei quickly turned off the TV and grabbed his jacket before hurrying to work.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
feedback please. thank you. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: And a Cold Wind Blew (1/5) Author: Bakashinimegami Pairing: Not really focused on any pairing, but talk of 5xS and 1xR Warning: Deathfic. That be it. Author's notes: This is the first chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. There were, um two of you. Thank you so much. Things are just so hectic in my life. I type when I can, so this could take a while to finish. Enjoy.^_^  
  
//news persons//  
  
"Lady Une!" "Sit down this instant, Chang!" Wufei sat down, knowing that everyone was staring at him. H glared at each one and they quickly looked away, except Barton, but that was to be expected. "Lady Une," he said through clenched teeth. "I cannot begin to believe Yui did this." "I know, but all the evidence we've got, which isn't much, points towards him." "You told me they were killed with a blade." "Yes." "Yui, killed them with, a blade?" "I know what you're thinking, but think about this. He is a tactical genius. He knows that you know his style, so he changed it. And who could kill Duo? Any of you five. You know each other's weaknesses." "Yui, change his style?" He muttered. "What was that, Chang?" "I don't believe this." He said out loud. ******* Three gunshots. "Shit." A scream that suddenly dies. Feet pounding. ******* Wufei woke up out of habit. He didn't have to go to work today. He wasn't allowed to work on the case because of 'personal involvement'. Bullshit. Wufei turned on the radio as he got ready, for something, he just couldn't think what. Alright, he got time off and he had no life. "Again, hot, damn, not even the weather will work with me." He muttered absently. //And in other news another two murders have occurred. While details have not been released a Preventers spokesman informed us that Herro Yui appears to be the murderer.// Wufei stopped what he was doing. //This time yet another Preventer agent, Trowa Barton, and his sister Catharine Bloom were found at the circus where Catharine works.// Wufei's toothbrush clattered to the ground from his gapping mouth. As soon as possible he left the house.  
  
TBC.  
  
What you think? Please review. Thanks ahead of time.  
  
Bakashinimegami Co.  
  
Bakas of the 2x5 


	3. Chap 2

Title: And a Cold Wind Blew(2/5)  
Author: Bakashinimegami  
Pairing: Not really  
Warning: Deathfic. Lot's of death.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we're on express orders by Lady Une not to let you onto the crime scene."  
Wufei just blinked at the man. He should have know Une wouldn't forget to to keep him away. "And you're supposed to stop me?"  
"Yes sir"  
"I see"  
Wufei jumped over the police tape with ease.  
"Sir-"  
Wufei glared at him and the man shrank back. Wufei continued. He found Une by where the bodies had been found, giving orders as usuall.  
"Hello Une"  
"Hi Chan-You're not supposed to be here."  
"So?"  
"If you don't leave here imediatly I'll have to kick you off and suspend you from duty."  
"Fine, I'm not here as a Preventer."  
"What?"  
Wufei didn't answer her. He went over to the bodies of Trowa and Cathrine. Trowa's throat had been slit and Cathrine had been stabed from behind. Wufei turned the body over.  
"Une."  
"What do you-What are you doing?"  
"You said he used a blade."  
"Yes."  
"You never told me it was a sword."  
"Lady, come look at this."  
Wufei fallowed her.  
"Well Wufei, how much more proof do you need that he was here. There are three bullet holes, he missed. Here's his gun. He needed his blade. And there is no proof it was a sword."  
"But-"  
"I don't want to here it. Leave."  
***********  
A crash. A scream. Someone hitting the floor. Someone crying.  
***********  
Wufei was up at dawn watching TV, but he fell asleep. He woke up on a commercial break. He made some coffee and got the paper durring that and the weather. "Yes, I know it's going to be hot."  
His eyes widened as he stared at the headline:  
Quatre Rebarba Winner, Vice Forien Minister Dorlien, and Dorothy Catolina murdered. Yui Suspect.  
His coffee cup hit the floor as he grabbed his coat and left.  
  
  
Pleas read and reveiw 


End file.
